Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bar-end type bicycle hydraulic operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bar-end type bicycle hydraulic operating device having a hydraulic unit with a hydraulic cylinder and a reservoir fluidly communicating with a cylinder bore of the hydraulic cylinder.
Background Information
Typically, most bicycles are provided with handlebar mounted operating devices for operating various bicycle components of a bicycle. A bull horn handlebar curves forward away from the rider and allows the rider to ride in a tuck position. Typically, each end of the bull horn handlebar is provided with a “bar-end operating device” that has an attachment portion disposed inside the end of the bull horn handlebar. In some instances, these bar-end operating devices can include both a shift operating device and a brake operating device. One example of a bar-end operating device having an attachment portion that is disposed inside the end of the bull horn handlebar is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0011197.
More recently, bicycles have been provided with hydraulic systems for operating various bicycle components. The bicycle hydraulic system typically has a hydraulic operating device that is connected to one or more bicycle hydraulically actuated components via one or more hydraulic hoses. In the case of a bicycle hydraulic brake system, typically a brake lever is provided as a hydraulic operating device that is fluidly connected to a brake caliper (e.g., a hydraulic operated device) by a hydraulic hose.